platformracing2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:9K
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Y U NO CREATE PR2 WIKI?! page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 07:53, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 17:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Please write on this section if you would like to become admin. Hey, I would like to be admin. I am very qualified for this position. Thanks. SquirrelisMyHero (talk) 00:34, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I would like to be an admin if you're still looking for help. -Tadmonkey :Thank you for contacting me for your administration! But firstly, I have to confirm if I could leave you the authority or not. So please answer the following three questions. :#When did you join PR2? :#How much do you know about PR2? :#If you become an admin, what would you do? :Thank you.--9K Talk- - 07:26, November 26, 2016 (UTC) 1. I joined Pr2 at around 2012. 2. I am very knowledgable about Pr2. I have studied the game very much. 3. If I become admin I will contribute a lot to this wikia and make it great again. SquirrelisMyHero (talk) 15:52, November 26, 2016 (UTC) 1.) I joined PR2 in 2008. My original account was tadtad and I am now under the name datdat. 2.) I know much about PR2, as I have been playing for so long. I know a lot about both the game and it's community. 3.) I would do whatever the wiki needs, whether it be improving articles, adding new ones, or preventing vandalism. Please contact me if you need more information Tadmonkey (talk) 23:46, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I would like to apply for Admin on this wiki!